Forever and Always
by FancyToaster
Summary: My first one shot! Kuki gets hurt and Wally remebers what happend


**Disclaimer: I don't own KND 'cause I traded it to Mr. Warburton for Kenny and the Chimp. I lost Kenny and the Chimp in a bad game of 21. *sighs* at least I own the saying I.D.G.A.D.B.O.D. (I don't give a ducks big ol' dick!) Ny-ray-ray said I could have it after bugging her about it. =3**

**This is my attempt at a one-shot. 3/4.**

For the first time, Wally openly cried. For the first time, he was scared. For the first time, he thought she might have to leave him.

For the first time, Kuki didn't cry even though she really wanted to. For the first time, she wasn't scared for herself. For the first time, she looked death and the eyes and said bite me.

She's never been so courageous but when it came to her boyfriend, she would do just about anything. She told him this many many times but he never thought she _any_ and _every_thing. they made pinky promises to each other saying that they'd be in love no matter what happends. _Always and Forever. _

Those words stuck to him as he watched the girl he swore to marry, being carried out of her house on a gurney. He held her hand saying, "You're gonna be okay, Kuks. Always and forever. Remember? You're gonna be just fine. It's only a couple of burns and cut. Nothin' to worry 'bout. I promise I'll love you always an' foreva'"

She smiled at him. It was a weak smile but a smile all the same. She clenched his hand back and said, "I know. I'm okay, Wally. Really. I'm just tired 'cause it's two a.m. and you're pretty tough to get up. I'm probably gonna get some rest. You should too."

"Oh no. You have to stay awake. I can't sleep and neither can you." She gave a bigger smile and kissed him. She held out her pinky.

"I pinky promise I'll be okay. Always and forever." He grasped hers and swore that he'd never ever let her get hurt again. He added always and forever. Those three words were so amazing to him. When talking about time he noticed he used forever while most used always. She used them both.

The doctors rushed her off to the emergency room. It was worse then what Wally said but she didn't know it.

The house was set on fire. She smelled it when it was outside her door. She was willing to do anything to save her boyfriend, who was sleeping in the bathroom due to constant throwing up. She put on a brave face and ran out of her room. It was extremely hot and the fire was coming nearer. She ducked down and crawled over to the bathroom which was down the hall. Smoke filled her lungs but she didn't care. She held her breath for five minutes at a time, breathing only when neccessary. The floor was scorching and it seemed as if she was being poked.

When she finally made it to the bathroom, she found Wally sleeping on the floor. She shook him but he would not get up! She started looking for a way out of the bathroom and found a window. She broke it and glass was everywhere. The noise woke him up. He was sweating and sick. Just seeing her like this all, beat up and determined made him worried. He tried to get up but couldn't move without him vomitting. He held his sickness in long enough to push Kuki out of the window. He threw up again before jumping. He searched around for her. She was on the ground, barely breathing. He carried her next door and told them to call an ambulance. He persisted to vomit even more.

She had broken leg, a big cut across her knee, and burn marks over her palms and legs. She went into surgery and they made her rest. She wanted so badly to tell Wally that she was fine but she couldn't. She went into a coma. Wally came by everyday saying his promises. He'd let her know that he was sorry about everything. He'd even practice proposing to her. She could hear him and smiled when he walked in.

She loved him and he loved her. Forever and Always.

He walked into the hospital room. She had been asleep for two months. The nurse pulled him out of the room. She could feel him leaving and wanted that to change. She managed to open her eyes, just as they were going to unplug her. Wally was crying. She looked over to him and said, "I told you I was okay! I promised remember. Always and forever. I just needed a push to get my lazy ass out of bed. Seeing feeling you leave me with _her _made me wake up." She glared at the petite red headed nurse.

He hugged her amd smiled. "I'd never actually leave you." He felt something digging into his thighs. He dug in his pocket and felt a velvet box. He pulled it out and told Kuki, "I know we've been through a lot and we've had a hall of a time doin' it right? Well I wondering if you might have wanted to get married or something'" She smiled and kissed him. "I guess that's a yes then!"

"No. it's forever and-" Kuki said.

"Always." Wally finshed.


End file.
